


No Interruptions

by pancakes_are_awesome



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: 1x06, Almost smut ?, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakes_are_awesome/pseuds/pancakes_are_awesome
Summary: What if Gert and Molly hadn’t interrupted Karolina and Nico?My take on what would’ve (should’ve) happened.





	No Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!

“ _To be honest about who I want to be with._ ”

Karolina kept her eyes on Nico, hoping, praying, the other girl would get the silent message she was trying to send. _You. I want to be with you._ Nico’s eyes finally met her own. _I want you._ Karolina really hoped Nico would get the message because after that little spiel, there wasn’t much bravery left in Karolina. They held eye contact. Some type of understanding seemed to pass through Nico’s eyes. Karolina held her breath.

“Oh!” Nico said. Karolina exhaled. Nico’s face was bathed in sunlight from the window. She looked breathtaking. Karolina looked down towards the brunette’s lips, subconsciously licking her own. Nico must have noticed because she mirrored the gesture.

Karolina took this as a sign. Slowly, she leaned in a bit closer. _What if I’m reading this all wrong and she doesn’t want to do this? What if I do do this and it turns out she’s not into me and I ruin everything? What if . . ._ Karolina's mind was running away from her. “Hey, hey are you okay?” Nico said, barely above a whisper.

Karolina focused on the goth girl once again. “Tell me to stop.” Karolina’s voice was shaky, full of anguish and fear. She shut her eyes tightly, feeling as if she were to open them this would all vanish, as it does every morning when she wakes. A hand gently caressed her cheek. “What if I don’t want you to stop?” The words reached her ears the same time a thumb caught a tear that had escaped.

Karolina, once again, took a deep breath. _Wow, this is nerve wracking._ She slowly opened her eyes. She was met with the beautiful dark brown orbs that she’s been lost in since eighth grade. Karolina continued to lean in. She stopped mere millimeters away from Nico. Everything was still and silent. Karolina swears she could hear her own heartbeat. “Are you sure?” She asked. Nico kept eye contact and silently nodded.

Karolina finally connected their lips. _Oh my Gib!_ Nico’s lips felt a million times better than what Karolina ever imagined. They were so soft. Nico’s hand moved from her cheek to her neck. Karolina’s own hand moved to rest on Nico’s thigh.

Karolina pull back slightly to catch her breath. She felt as if her heart was going to explode. “Wow!” She murmured. “I know.” Nico responded with. “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that.” Karolina said, while letting a giddy smile make itself at home on her face. “Well, if you’ve been waiting so long, why’d you stop?” Karolina couldn’t argue with that, so instead she leaned in once again.

When their lips met form a second time it was much more passionate and heated than their tentative and shy first one. The hand that was on Karolina’s neck slid until it was tangled in the hairs that weren’t held up in her bun. Karolina was gently pushing Nico down to lay on the bed. Once Nico was fully laying on the bed Karolina climb on top of her. She supported her weight on her elbows, which were on either side of Nico’s head.

Nico’s arms wrapped around Karolina so one was on the back of her neck, playing with the loose wisps of hair, and the other on her back between her shoulder blades, which flexed every time the blonde made the slightest move. They continued to kiss until Karolina pulled away. Before Nico could voice her complaints she felt the blonde girl’s lips press right below her jaw. A strangled gasp escaped from Nico’s throat when Karolina moved down to kiss her pulse point. _Oh, I want to hear that again._ Karolina went back to that spot. Instead of kissing the pulse, she gently bit down and after she heard a hiss pass through Nico’s lips she released the sensitive spot. Karolina used her tongue to soothe the aching skin. That was definitely going to leave a mark. _Good, maybe Alex will back off._ The two girls were lost in each other. Nico’s legs wrapped around Karolina and her hands gripping her exposed back. Karolina's lips setting the Japanese girl’s skin aflame.

“The others will be here any minute.” Nico gasped out. Karolina’s hand splayed itself on her bare thigh, underneath her hiked up dress. “Karo!” The hand moved higher, the tips of Karolina’s fingers were grazing the hem of Nico’s panties. Nico wasn’t sure she would be able to continue protesting if that hand traveled any higher. “I love it when you say my name like that. Can you always say it like that?” Karolina ceased the attack on Nico’s neck. Nico looked down at Karolina. The blonde rested her chin on Nico’s chest. She tilted her head to the side, reminding Nico of a confused puppy.

“Karolina, we have to get up. They’ll be here to pick us up soon.” Nico played with the baby hairs that lay on base of Karolina’s neck. “Do we have to go to the gala?” Karolina whined, “We could-” she leaned in closer to Nico “-just stay here. Continue kissing-” she pecked Nico’s cheek and moved towards her jaw “-maybe a little more.” Karolina nipped at Nico’s earlobe. “Karo!” Nico gasped. “No, we have to go because one; are parents will kick our asses if we don’t, and two; I have to help Alex break into Wizard’s sever.” Nico gently pushed Karolina back.

Karolina looked like a hurt puppy and Nico was trying her hardest not to say screw it and just stay here with her. Nico climbed off the bed and went to the vanity. Her hair was a little out of place, lipstick was still in place ( _thank you whoever invented smear proof lipstick_ ), and her dress was a little rumpled. Nothing she couldn’t fix. The only thing that was going to be a problem, was the hickey that Karolina left on her.

Nico was inspecting the dark mark forming when she heard Karolina get off the bed. Karolina came up behind her. She wrapped her arms around Nico’s waist and rest her chin on Nico’s shoulder. Neither girl could deny how right this felt. Nico relaxed into the embrace and Karolina tightened her hold around the girl. “Don’t cover it.” Karolina said, “I want them to see it. To see that you’re mine.”

Their eyes meet in the mirrors reflection. “Is that what I am? Yours?” Nico asked, one eyebrow raised, challengingly. “Well I think it only fair, since I’m obviously yours for the taking.” Karolina waggled her eyebrows at the other girl. The two began laughing.

“Ok then.” Nico said. She turn in Karolina's arms to face her, “I’m yours.”

“Really? What about Alex?” Karolina asked

“What about him? Alex was just a childhood crush that I finally got closure to. When we kissed, all of that melted away.” Nico explained, “I really like you, Karolina and I want to give this a shot.”

“I really like you too.” Karolina said, “Then I’m yours too.”

The leaned in for another kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a draft ending with smut and not them stoping, so let me know if you guys ever wanna read that.


End file.
